1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing device and a control method of a printing device.
2. Related Art
Printing devices (printers) that have a print unit and a cutting unit (cutter), and convey roll paper in reverse of the normal conveyance direction to reposition the paper after cutting the roll paper (recording paper) with the cutter are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2011-079215. In addition to positioning the paper, conveying the roll paper in reverse after cutting with the cutter is also used in this type of printer to reduce the size of the top margin resulting from the distance between the printing position of the print unit and the cutting position of the cutter.
Some printers only partially cut the roll paper to leave an uncut connector. If the roll paper is reversed as described in JP-A-2011-079215 in this type of printer without first tearing off the cut portion of the roll paper after the roll paper is cut, the portion that was cut may catch in the paper path and cause a paper jam. A process preventing such paper jams is therefore required.